Dark Ages
Dark Ages is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to be in a night time setting while it's the fifth world in general. The mushrooms made their debut here. As it namesake says, Dark Ages takes during the ninth century where culture and economy slowly deteriorates mankind that follows the decline of the Roman Empire. Also, the use of Black Magic like Necromancy became also the center of usage for evil purposes. Like in Ancient Egypt, tombstones appear in Dark Ages. However, they can now spawn by themselves, summon zombies through an ambush called "Necromancy!", and some tombstones even reward players with sun and Plant Food when destroyed. Also, sun does not fall from the sky in Dark Ages, because it is nighttime. Graves will also spontaneously rise from the ground occasionally. If a grave spawns where there is a plant, it and all plants in front or backwards of it will move forward one column. Game description Bring out your undead to the year 948! Harvest mushrooms in the dark of knight and get medieval on zombies from the days of yore! Levels Main levels Brain Busters Zombies Boost Zombies Boost is Dark Ages's exclusive Brain Buster. These levels's layouts are exactly the same as the normal levels. But potions will raise from the ground and boost zombies if they're stepped on. The potions will bring different effects to the zombies. Such as increasing their health and speed. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive brain buster without any criterion to full fill in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflowers, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster, but other than these two, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food Gameplay Darkagespart1 evilpotions.png|Potions Darkagespart1 level.png|Level Darkagespart1 map.png|Map Darkagespart1 universe.png|Universe Dark Ages Lawn.png|Dark Ages's empty lawn 053.PNG|A note received after Night 9 Screen Shot 2014-06-26 at 5.36.02 PM.png|Starfruits being tossed when graved are made Imp workers working.gif|The Imps after level 10. (Animated, Click to see it) Others Pvz da logo.png|Logo Magnet-shroom in new trailer.png|Magnet-shroom as seen on google play trailer, making it a confirmed returning mushoom of dark ages Trivia *It is a medieval-themed world. *Based on its world name, it may refer to all the happenings during the Dark Ages in the Middle Ages. *There was an Hamlet inspired zombie on Plants vs. Zombies's Facebook page that may appear in this world, although Hamlet took place hundreds of years after Dark Ages. *Currently, Sun Bean is the only plant obtainable in this world which is not a mushroom. * Some music was featuring this main theme sound track is Moongrains and Cerebrawl, Brainiac Maniac and Ultimate Battle has was a Spooky and Medieval effects that slight touch to Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Far Future. * This music now was used ending of Brain Maniac and Ultimate Battle music, if Far Future there are no ending of Brain Maniac and Ultimate Battle music, but replaced with ending theme. * The Necromancy ambush is a reference to the magic of communicating with the dead, coming from the greek words nekros meaning "dead body" and manteia meaning "prophecy" *Its Brain Buster Zombies Boost refers to how Alchemy was used for evil purposes. *On the little river in front of the zombies' castle, there are plenty of Lily Pads. *Left to the zombies' castle, there is a sword that's stuck in a rock, an Excalibur reference. *In the front of Dark Ages Player's House, there is a present day mailbox. ** It's probably just a time paradox, like the Explorer Zombie in Ancient Egypt. *The drawbridge on the castle is opening onto thin air. *The Player's house in this world has a weather vane with a Peashooter head. Unf Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:Dark Ages